Taken From Me
by LOLzMaxerMineMan
Summary: Satoshi has always had a hard time confessing his feelings to Naomi. When he finally gets the nerve to confess, a new student comes along, making Naomi fall for him. Can Satoshi win her back? Or will Naomi soon forget Satoshi?
1. Another Regular Day

**_This is my first story,_**_ **so**_**_ don't hate. You know by the summary that this is a NaomixSatoshi story! :D But yeah, let's begin this thing!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party nor it's characters._**

**_Chapter 1- Another Regular Day_**

Satoshi Mochida sat on his chair and listened to Ms. Yui Shishido. Time was going awfully slow. Lunch was just a few minutes away, yet it seemed like hours. But, for Satoshi, it was enough time to get ready for something special. He looked over to Mayu Suzomoto, who was whispering to Sakaturo Morishige. He wondered '_Why can't I be like that to her? No, not Mayu, someone else...'_

The bell finally rang as Class 2-9 walked out through the door. Along the halls of Kisaragi Academy, Satoshi ran over to Naomi Nakashima, who was talking to her friend Seiko Shinohara. He stopped and thought _'Not now. But, best later, after school should be really fine._' He continued down the hall before stopped by Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki.

"Hey, Satoshi!", Yoshiki yelled. Satoshi looked back to see his friend running to him.

"Oh. Hey Yoshiki! Hey Ayumi!" Satoshi said.

"How are you doing with Naomi?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it.

"Same, just friends." the brunette replied.

"Still? It's been 5 months and you're still in the same position?" Yoshiki said.

"I'm still waiting."

"Still waiting huh?" Ayumi said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Satoshi said, entering the Lunchroom.

He sat by his group of friends. Mayu was talking to Sakaturo, like always. But, it was quite...cute. '**Cute**' , Satoshi thought. '_Could be me and a special someone.'_

Naomi and Seiko sat together, of course, Naomi blushing over the perverted things Seiko said out of that mouth. Satoshi knew about Seiko's love for Naomi. He kept it a secret.

2 hours went, and the students were leaving. Satoshi ran up to Naomi.

"Hey N-Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Hm? What's up Satoshi?" Naomi asked.

"Can...Can I come over by your house l-later...?"

"Seiko's coming over-" Naomi was interrupted by Satoshi saying:

"Oh really? That's ok! I'll come another time!" the brunette said before running off.

'Thank God for Seiko.' he thought. 'Wait. Seiko wouldn't...nah.'

Satoshi opened his house door, only to be greeted by Yuka Mochida, his sister.

"Hey Yuka!" Satoshi greeted her.

"Onii-chan! I missed you!" Yuka said, with a bit of an ill voice.

'Right. She got sick by her mother. She stayed home.' Satoshi remembered.

"Satsuki should be here, any minute now!" Yuka smiled.

Yuka's prediction was correct as Satsuki rang the doorbell to give her the homework and to greet her. A little while later, she soon left, leaving a few potato chips for the Mochida siblings. Yuka looked at her brother, then went off to her room. Satoshi was a bit worried though. Especially about Naomi. Seiko could...might...can...will. No. She won't. He knows she won't do it. Their friendship might be impacted greatly and possibly disappear into dust. And if they break up, that friendship will not back them up, and they would hate each other. Right...?

"Onii-chan? You okay?" Yuka asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Yuka. I..." Satoshi started. Should he really tell her sister about it?

"You...?"

"I...was...daydreaming!"

"Daydreaming? About what?"

"None of your business!"

"Onii-chan's got a secret! Yuka's gonna find out!" the little girl said before skipping to the bathroom.

"Hmph." Satoshi walked to his room and did his usual daily routine, homework, dinner, play with Yuka, shower, and sleep. Not an exciting life, but the brunette liked it.

'_Yuka doesn't know a thing. 'Yuka's gonna find out?' Ha! She never even met my friends! Right...?' _Satoshi thought. Yuka never met his friends. Never, correct?

His phone vibrated, almost making him yelp.

[New Message From: Seiko Shinohara]

"God...what does **_she_** want?!"

[Hey Mochida! How u doing? :)]  
Satoshi replied back with a great response.

[What the hell do you want Seiko? :(]

Satoshi went to his living room, only again to see another message from Seiko.

[Mad aren't we now? Teehee!]

Satoshi, annoyed now, replied back as quickly as he could, without checking his mistakes.

[Why wuild yio care?]

[Wat?]

Satoshi replied again with the same response, this time checked over and corrected.

[Why would you care?]

[Ah. I care cuz I gotta tell u sumthin'! :3]

His annoyed face now turned into curiosity, trying to see what Seiko was saying.

[WHAT?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!]

[Teehee! I know your little secret!]

Satoshi now was worried about how Seiko knew his secret. Not about his crush right? Nor anything else? Please let Seiko get the wrong idea.

[Uh...]

[I know...]

[WHAT?!]

[You like Naomi!]

Satoshi's face now turned to a red tomato, He was blushing hard. Seiko knew. She really did know. But, he had to reject it.

[Yeah! As a friend!]

[Really? Then why u droooooool over her? :3]

[...]

[Ha! Can't believe u though. Didn't even try to hide it.]

[What ever.]

Satoshi sat on his couch. Seiko knew. And knew it was true. Seiko Shinohara knew.  
'Oh god. Why of all people her?! Seiko? She's crazy!' Satoshi thought.

[I know how you can win her over though. Make some love~]

Satoshi was surprised by this. Not astonished, just deeply surprised. Yet, this was normal for Seiko.

[H-How...?]

[She lost a relative 2day. Real sad is she now. She needs comfort ya know?]

[So what do I do?]

Satoshi saw the list Seiko texted him. He wrote it down.

[ Flowers for her. White. And Her favorite color!  
A big teddy bear! It'll help!  
Try not to put in the mood TOO much. Remember it's about a relative not a date.  
Give her a photo of she and her relative, ask her mother.  
Finally, DONT CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS YET. This is just to drop her hints!]

Satoshi wrote it down and replied and thanked Seiko, for yet this had to wait for tomorrow.

[Thanks so much Seiko!]

[No prob! :D]

Satoshi sat up, and waited for his parents to come. For yet, these things aren't free, and money is needed. But he was much excited for his visit to Naomi.

This is just to drop her hints, Satoshi remembered these words as he waited.


	2. Just A Bad Dream

**_Hey yo! Here's another chapter to my story for you readers. :D So what's gonna happen now huh? Huh? I'll let you find out, k?_**

**_Disclaimer: You all should know this but, I don't own Corpse Party, nor it's characters._**

**_Chapter 2- Just A Bad Dream_**

Satoshi walked to school with excitement all over his face. He had much money from his parents, which was surprising, saying that they care for Yuka much more. But he ignored that fact and just accepted the money. He met up with Seiko and Naomi.

"Hey Satoshi!" Seiko greeted him.

"...H-Hi Mochi...da..." Naomi said, with a sad tone.

"Hey Seiko! Hey Naomi." Satoshi greeted back.

"Psst! You got the money?" Seiko whispered to Satoshi.

"Yeah!" Satoshi whispered back.

"Good. By the way, I ain't visiting."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. And DO NOT remind Naomi of you-know-who."

"I think I know that!"

Naomi, Seiko, and Satoshi went up the school steps and into Kisaragi Academy. It only took 30 seconds until everyone questioned her why she was so silent. Naomi just shrugged and walked away, leaving the student in a confused state. Naomi entered the classroom first before Seiko and Satoshi. Fortunately, they arrived 10 minutes early. Yoshiki was asking Ayumi about something with...bowling? Anyway, Sakaturo was taking pictures, like always, and Mayu was posing for him, like always. Students were talking to one another, playing games, and buying or should I say _trading_ things. With money.

Ms. Yui walked through the doors, making every single student put whatever they had away, take a seat, and pay attention.

Naomi put her head down as the homeroom teacher was taking attendance.

"Sakaturo Morishige?"

"Present." Sakaturo replied.

"Satoshi Mochida?"

"Here!" Satoshi said with a grin.

"Naomi Nakashima?"

"..."

Only silence covered the room. The air was still as Ms. Yui called Naomi once again.

"Naomi Nakashima...?"

"...H-here..." Naomi weakly said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"All right then..." Ms Yui said before continuing.

The school day had gone surprisingly fast. More people asked about Naomi and they all got the same thing: a shrug. Naomi kept the secret so well. At least, that's what her friends thought. Naomi had another secret to hide. But decided to keep it shut.

The bell had rung once more, bringing a day of school to end. Naomi walked out with her head low. The rest had tried to cheer her up, but it was useless. Then, only Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi were left.

"So Naomi~", Seiko said.

"Y-Yeah...?" Naomi questioned.

"I think Mochida's got something to tell ya!" Seiko replied, making Satoshi blush a bit.

"What is it?" Naomi asked him.

"Can I come visit you, say, 5 today?" he said.

"S-Sure. I wouldn't mind."

_'Yes! Seiko's plan is working! I'm so go win her!'_ Satoshi thought proudly.

**_'Heh. This is like my little game. I can just control them, making them a couple, or enemies. If only this would last forever_**.' Seiko thought once she made to her house, drooling a bit.

Satoshi said his goodbyes to the girls, and hurried off. He had only two hours and thirty minutes. He ran to the flower store, doing the first thing on Seiko's list. White and her favorite color.

"That'll be 5000 yen." the clerk said.

"Fine..." Satoshi said. He gave at least a quarter of what he had. Things aren't cheap you know!

Next was the big teddy bear. So he went to the Lover's Market. He really hasn't been there once. So he didn't know they sell flowers there. 50% off. So yeah, Satoshi did get a little mad. Well...

'**_WHAT THE ####?! I USED UP ALL THAT ####### MONEY TO PAY THE ####### FLOWER STORE! THEY A FLOWER HERE 2,500 ####### YEN! THOSE #######!'_** he thought. But he held a fake smile and bought the bear, only 200 yen. Imagine the other stores and Satoshi.

Once again the phone vibrated, but it was a call, not a text.

**_[ CALL FROM: ]_**

**_[ SEIKO SHINOHARA ]_**

**_[ ANSWER? ]_**

**_[ DECLINE? ]_**

Satoshi answered the call and spoke to the girl.

_Satoshi: Hey Seiko!_

_Seiko: Satoshi! How you doing?_

_Satoshi: I got all the things I need._

_Seiko: You're at Naomi's house already?_

_Satoshi: Huh? What do you mean? I'm at the Lover's Market?_

_Seiko: Ugh, there? Whatever. I mean I told you to get a picture of Naomi and her relative. _

_Satoshi: BUT WHAT'S THE RELATIVE?!_

_Seiko: An aunt! Duh! Now get your sweet fine ass to Naomi! It's a quarter to love time!_

_Satoshi: Fine..._

Satoshi ended the call, walking to Naomi's. It was only 10 blocks away. During that time, he saw Sakaturo and tried to call him out, only to see him with Mayu, doing the Eskimo kiss. Satoshi shut his mouth and blushed a bit. It was really cute. Mayu and Sakaturo, both a couple now.

Satoshi crossed the street and met up with Yoshiki and Ayumi, both holding hands? Satoshi once again, crossed the street, only to bump into Seiko.

"S-Seiko? What are you doing here?" Satoshi said.

"..." she said, staring at him. She grew into a mad expression, and started to tell at him.

"WHY WOULD?! WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST ME!" she said, starting to cry.

"Huh? Seiko! What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked her.

"WHY? WAAAH!" Seiko screamed, slowly pulling out a knife.

"Seiko...?"

"You...don't...deserve...to live."

"Seiko!?" Satoshi said, while Seiko almost stabbed him. He dodged it quickly. Seiko wasn't her normal, perverted self. '_What's going on?'_ he thought.

After a few dodges, Satoshi was already tired, before Seiko slowly lowered the knife.

"Goodbye...Satoshi"

Satoshi woke up beside Naomi's home wall. He held the flowers and stuffed animal. The brunette questioned himself if whether if that was a dream, or Seiko only knocked him.

'_No blood_...' he thought.

It was 4:45. Satoshi quickly called his mother, saying he was visiting Naomi. His mother was fine, yet she scolded him for not telling him earlier.

He knocked the door, and Naomi's mother opened the door. He quickly forgot the fact the about the picture. He checked his phone before going to Naomi. There was a call from Seiko. But what happened? He ignored it and went up to the girl's room. He knocked it once, then twice, then thrice. Naomi opened the door.

"Yes Mother?" she asked.

"It's me! Satoshi?" Satoshi replied.

"S-Satoshi?"

"Yeah... I'm here."


	3. My Sneaky Little Sister

**_Hey yo! I'm back again with another story, and yeah I read da reviews. So I'll make sure to do da changes all right? :D Okay so ready to what happens next? Well here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think you know but blah blah blah I don't Corpse Party nor any of it's characters. Bleh._**

**_Chapter 3: My Little Sneaky Sister_**

It was 6:00 as Satoshi left Naomi's house. All they really did was talk about school then Naomi got the presents Satoshi had, and thanked him. Satoshi smiled and got a text message from his mom saying it was time to go home. Satoshi and Naomi said their goodbyes and Satoshi left. Nothing special. Which bugged him. A lot.

He still wondered about that dream with Seiko. Why that dream though? It was unexplainable. Satoshi tried his best to remember the past to see why that happened. There was one thing but he oddly could not remember the whole thing.

_Satoshi sat in the doctor's office in his flashback._

_"He has...and will...and...and possibly..." the doctor said. Satoshi couldn't remember all of it, making the silence happen._

_"Will he be fine?" Satoshi's mother asked._

_"Well I suggest..."_

_"All right"_

Satoshi knew that past had to be an answer. He pondered about this time, while hitting the front door of his house. He opened the door, rubbing his head. His mother was in the kitchen while his father was in the bedroom. The brunette went to his bedroom, only to be greeted by Yuka.

"Onii-chan! Where'd you go?" Yuka asked.

"To...uh...my friend's house!" Satoshi said.

"Hiding that secret now hmm?"

"Well..."

"Just. Like. I. Thought." Yuka said, waving her finger.

"No! I don't got a secret and I won't!"

"Teehee!" Yuka said, running off to her room.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and went to the dining hall, since his mother called him and his sister.

4 hours later...

Satoshi was fast asleep as Yuka was wide awake. She opened the door very slowly as she crept through the gray floor that was now dark as coal because of the night sky. She reached to Satoshi's night desk and quickly grabbed his phone. She quickly and quietly ran to her bedroom, followed by a slight creak sound from the door. She opened up the phone and input the password. It was Kisaragi since Yuka always seen her brother always put that.

**ALWAYS**...

Anyways, Yuka went to the Calls section.

**_ALL CALLS:_**

**_April 22nd, 2003_**

**_16:41 Seiko Shinohara_**

**_April 21st, 2003_**

**_18:46 Naomi Nakashima_**

**_17:34 Seiko Shinohara_**

**_15:51 Yoshiki Kishinuma_**

**_April 17th, 2003_**

**_6:45 Ayumi Shinozaki_**

Yuka scrolled through the list, trying to find a new contact. She knew the names only but never really met them. She saw that it was no use and went to the Message list. That's when she found out.

She sighed. "So, Onii-chan likes this girl? But what does 'ass' mean? Let's search it up!"

She went to the Search bar and typed the word. Her curiosity soon turned into a wide-eyed expression.

"That's what ass means? And the pictures. Oh my god...the pictures." Yuka said, deleting it from the history and going back to messages. She kept on reading until she got to today's messages.

"Naomi? That's the name? Seems a bit dumb." Yuka said to her self, calming the jealousy.

"Onii-chan will be mine only. Naomi won't do anything to him! Nothing!"

Yuka got up and crept through the door...

"**YUKA**!" Satoshi whispered loudly.

"Oh...hi?" Yuka said innocently.

"Why have been through my phone?!"

"I heard a beep."

"So you took it with you?!"

"I couldn't stop it so I took to my room 'till it stop. Yuka didn't want her Onii-chan to wake up!"

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Yuka does. It's true!"

"Yuka should know better than to snoop around my phone!"

"Yuka's sorry. She's really sorry!"

"Fine. I'll let this one slide. But if I catch you again next time, **_you will be sorry_**!"

"Okay!" Yuka whispered, running to her room.

"_She really is unusual this night. Wait...unusual? That's it_!" Satoshi thought. It seemed saying that word connected the memory even more.

"He has...and will experience unusual...from time to time...and...and possibly..."

_What are those final and beginning words_?, Satoshi thought as he went to sleep.

Dream...

**_And that's the end of dis chapter! Sorry if short but I felt like Yuka should get a chapter for herself! And get caught. Anyway, I added that memory just for you guys cuz I want you all to really figure out what's going on with Satoshi. Let met repeat what the doctor said._**

"He has...and will experience unusual...from time to time...and...and possibly..."

**_So tell me in the review what YOU think those memory holes are. And you might be right! So get ready for Chapter 4!_**

**_Peace till next time! ^-^_**


	4. New Student Equals New Problem

**_Hey yo! I'm back with 'nother chapter for you readers! So I'm just going to answer something I saw in the reviews, so Yuka sometimes refers herself in third person in, if I remember correctly, CHAPTER 3 of Corpse Party, where she says "Yuka needs to go potty." And I made Yuka not know what ass means cuz I wanna be mean and make her see those pics! :3 So if you got any questions PM me or put it in da reviews. Spam me with all da questions u want cuz I really don't mind! Anyway, enough of this long author's note, let's do dis!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Corpse Party nor it's characters. But that doesn't matter right? RIGHT?!_**

**_Chapter 4: New Student Equals New Problem_**

April 23rd was a very warm day for the Kisaragi students. Yuka and Satsuki were fanning them selves just to keep a bit cool while even some teachers even had to bring a fan to cool the room. Satoshi had his sleeves rolled up while Yoshiki and Sakturo may have taken off their jackets. It was very unusual for this day to be warm. It was spring and the last few days were cold. And wet. Very wet. Don't think it wrong.

Naomi had her normal personality again. Ayumi greeted her and Naomi greeted her back.

Since Seiko, Satoshi, Naomi knew that the school was much cooler, they all ran as fast as they could, with 30 minutes to spare. Mayu and Sakaturo were talking with each other so the three joined in.

"Hey Suzomoto!" Ayumi greeted her.

"Hi Class rep!" Mayu greeted back.

"Hello Class rep." Sakaturo replied.

"Hello Morishige." Ayumi replied back.

"So what are we doing today?" Satoshi asked.

"Normal school stuff. But I think the school's gonna let us go early." Mayu said, and winked at her.

"Really?!" Seiko shouted.

"Shush! And I think so I'm not sure."

"Well we will just see." Satoshi said.

Seiko pulled Satoshi to another desk, away from the group.

"So did you do it Mochida?" Seiko asked.

"Yes Shinohara. But we just talked. Nothing else." Satoshi said, with a deep sigh.

"Hmm. Well let's do plan B!"

"Plan B?"

"Ya think I only got ONE plan?"

"Sort of?"

"Your stupid ya know! I'll tell you after school."

"All right fine."

A couple of minutes later, Ms. Yui came, with a new student. He instantly caught the attention of the girls. Well not Mayu since she already put her heart to Shig. And not Seiko since she loved Naomi more. But the new one caught the attention of the rest, oddly putting a smile to Seiko's face.

"Class today we have a new student. May you introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

"My name is...Nakasone Kazuya." he said.

_'Nakasone? Kazuya? Doesn't Nakasone mean 'Center?' And Kazuya 'Harmony?' So 'Harmony Center? Oh no.._.' Satoshi thought.

Kazuya was as tall as Satoshi, had green hair, dark blue eyes, had squared glasses, was wearing the school uniform, of course, and had dark blue shoes. Kazuya had a small smile, but he seemed to have a secret hidden. And he oddly looked a LOT like someone in the class and Seiko smiled at him. That **_HAD_** to be a connection. Satoshi eyed him carefully to find anything suspicious.

"Well let's continue class shall we?" Ms. Yui said.

6 hours later...

It had been 6 hours. Only 6 hours. And Kazuya had already caught the attention of Naomi. It disgusted him. He had been friends with Naomi for a long time now. Yet, Kazuya was only friends with her for merely six hours! He just started to walk faster than the group. The worst part? Kazuya lived next to her. Satoshi was a bit far from her. Seiko still smiled.

"This is working out perfectly!" Seiko thought.

Satoshi was still moving fast, that is, until he heard eight words from him.

"Hey Nakashima, want to go out with me?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Naomi squealed. _'Are you serious?!' _Satoshi thought.

'_I've tried to find a good moment to ask her out, yet this guy just comes out and ask!? The worst thing is she said yes!_'

"How about 7:00 on Saturday?" Kazuya asked.

"Sure!" Naomi replied.

Then, they left and parted ways.

"Oh my god! He really asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT SEIKO!" Naomi yelled to her friend.

"I know Naomi. I heard. I was right there." Seiko said.

Satoshi had ran home, in anger. Luckily, he was able to keep in the anger and held a fake smile.

He went to his room, Yuka greeting him.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said. Satoshi decided to ignore.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka said once more. No answer.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Hi!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Ah well. Go to your room."

"All right!" and Yuka closed the door behind her.

Once again, Satoshi's phone vibrated.

_'Here we go again.'_ Satoshi thought.

[NEW MESSAGE FROM: Seiko Shinohara]

[Hey u!]

Satoshi replied back.

[What do you want?]

[I can see dat u mad cuz of Naomi now, right?]

Satoshi had a deep sigh then replied:

[Yeah...]

[Aww! :3 R u srsly jealous?]

[W-What?]

[U r! Ha! U jealous! Kazuya is rly annoying rite?]

Satoshi blushed a bit.

[Your right on that statement about Nakasone.]

[U know...]

[What...?]

[That plan B?]

Satoshi instantly remembered that idea.

[Yeah?]

[We could do two options. Either you date me, and we could go with Naomi for a double date, or sabotage the date!]

[WHAT?! WHAT!? WTF?! SEIKO WTF ARE TALKING ABOUT?! ME DATING YOU!? OR SABOTAGE THE DATE?!]

[Or you could let Naomi go...]

[Ugh...making me choose. Eh, it's better than making you choose.]

[WAT'S DAT SUPPOSE 2 MEANZ!?]

[Nuthing. Just bye all right?]

[K bai!]

Satoshi thought those choices through. '_Date Seiko or sabotage the date?_' he thought.

As Satoshi thought these choices through, little did he know, a spirit watched him.

"Haha! I guess this one really won't quit! Better make another dream of he future", the spirit said.

"Huh!? Is someone t-there?" Satoshi said, in a worried tone.

"Hm. I must be hearing things! Like I'm crazy or something! Wait crazy?" Satoshi said. More memory linked together.

_"He has something inside...and will experience unusual dreams from time to time and must see...and possibly go insane."_

_'Only a little more._' Satoshi thought. But what was he supposed to do?

**Go on double date with Seiko or sabotage the date?**

**_Hey yo! I'm done with another chapter! So what do you think Satoshi should do? I'll give you guys a few days, but if there aren't any answers in the reviews, don't worry, I'll make the choice. ;) So ask me questions and I'll answer them! And during the making of this story, I might be making another one. PM me to find out more! Peace till next time! ^_^_**


	5. Dresses and Roses

_**Aaaaannnd I'm back! Serving you another chapter! Yay! Anyways, you guys, and gals told me that Satoshi should date Seiko! I saw it as 11 to 1, 1 being to sabotage the date. I guess more people want to know what's going to happen if Satoshi dated Seiko. So, more choices will come, and maybe one in this chapter! Maybe not...**_

_**Well, you'll find out! So let's do dis!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Corpse Party nor it's characters. But that's fine.**_

_**Wait I got call someone. -phone rings- Plz let me own Corpse Party?! No! I don't got 100,000 dollars! Hey wait! -phone ends- Well. That was rude.**_

**_Chapter 5: Dresses and Roses_**

Satoshi decided that going on a double date with Seiko would be, somehow ever be better. Sabotaging and getting caught might cause some problems. Besides, Kazuya doesn't even know much about him, so he can be rude or attractive or goody two-shoes to him. But door number three isn't happening. But door number two might come in handy.

'_Enough of this! I'll call Shinohara to see what she says._' Satoshi thought. Seiko did have crazy ideas.

"C'mon, pick up!" Satoshi said.

"Mochida! Wait just a sec!" Seiko said.

"Huh? Shino...hara?"

There was faint sounds in the background.

**_Mmm. Yes! YES! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE! MORE!_**

"SHINOHARA!?"

"What?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING EXACTLY?"

"Oh! My brother is giving me ideas and they are just SO DAMN PERFECT!"

"...Oh...Kay then?"

"Ideas for something special~"

"For...?"

"You'll find out!"

"Okay then...so Shinohara, about your question..."

"Yeeeeees?"

"I'll go with the...the..."

"The...?"

"The...um...uh...d-"

"D?"

"Double-"

"THE DOUBLE DATE?!"

"What? Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you were going to sabotage with me...WAHHH?" Seiko cried.

"Woah! Calm down!"

"Sorry Yuu. SATOSHI wants to go an a DATE with ME."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Guess I can't use your ideas. Sorry!"

"HEY!"

"What do YOU want?"

"Why are you so mad about my choice!?"

"Cuz! I wanted the sabotage! WAHHH!"

"SHUT UP! God, if you wanted me to go sabotage it, then you could've just said to sabotage it!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I talked to Naomi and figured out the date is this Saturday at 7:00PM, and is at the Shingeki-kaikan theater!"

"THERE!? That's like, in the city! That's really far!"

"So?"

"HOW THEY GONNA GET THERE!?"

"Through Kazuya's parents driving there, DUH!"

"Hmph. Anyway get something nice to where. I'll get something good, and a big red rose, probably."

"K! Good luck!"

"You too Shinohara!"

And with that final line, the phone call ended. Satoshi pondered where to find a rose. The clothes were already picked, due to the fact that his mother has a "fashion taste."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Naomi squealed. She was excited since Kazuya asked her to go on a date. Yet she had a small voice saying "_You chose the wrong guy..._"

"Meh. Probably the wind." Naomi said, responding to the small voice.

"I can't wait to go to the movies! What are we going to watch? I wonder..."

Naomi laid on her bed, wondering.

**_EXACTLY 2 DAYS, 3 HOURS, AND 24 MINUTES AND 12 SECONDS UNTIL 7:00 SATURDAY. NOT THAT I WAS COUNTING OR ANYTHING._**

The school bell rang, completing yet another day of school. It was the 24th. Thursday. 3:35.

Seiko followed Naomi home.

"So? What should I wear Seiko?"

"Mmm. I don't know really. Just don't wear much or else you'll cover up that ass, if you know what I mean. A-wink. A- wink.!"

"SEIKO! We are not doing THAT!"

"Mmm-hmm. Sure. That's what they all say! Soon, you'll fall into the haze of his eyes and be like: 'Oh Kazuya. Please love me! We shall be together forever!' And then he'll be like: 'But we are far too young.' Then: 'Oh the shame! We shall wait!'"

Naomi blushed a shade of red unknown to Seiko.

She sighed deeply. "We are just gonna watch a simple movie."

"And then you'll be all under the chairs in the back row."

"No! He'll bring me back-"

"To his house then you'll forget all about the movie!"

"Nooo. He'll bring me to my house."

"And your mom will be out so noises will be heard from the bedroom...Mmm~"

"SEIKO!? IT'S JUST A MOVIE!"

By now, the girls had been outside of Seiko's home.

"Hey Naomi..." Seiko started.

"Hmm? What's up? Want to tell me another way how Kazuya'll make me do things?" Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"No...it's just that..." Seiko looked serious as if she tried to spit out something.

"W-what?"

"That date...how about a..."

"A what?"

"..."

"Seiko?"

"How about a...double date?"

"With who?"

"Me and...S...Sa..."

"Sa?"

"Satoshi?"

"Sa-WHAT?"

"I'm going on a date and wondered if we could...double date...?"

"Ah...um...uh...I don't really think so..."

"AWW COME ON PLEASE?!"

"FINE! Seiko I swear...just...don't make a mess..."

"Can't make any promises!"

"W-wha?"

"Nothing. Heh heh!"

Seiko dashed through her house, up the stairs, and into her room. She whipped out her cell and called Satoshi.

RRRIIIINNNGG.

_"Shinohara?"_

_"Mochida! How you been?"_

_"We just saw each other like ten minutes ago."_

_"Oh. Well I got good news!"_

_"And that is...?"_

_"Naomi said we could go on a double date!"_

_"Oh right. That."_

_"So...what you wearing?"_

_"I don't know! Ask Naomi what she and Nakasone are wearing!"_

_"She said...uh..."_

_"You forgot to ask right?"_

_"N-no!"_

_Seiko went to the messages to send Naomi a message._

_[Hey Naomi...?]_

_"Shinohara...?" Satoshi asked._

_[What's up Seiko?]_

_"Yeah? What Mochida?" Seiko questioned._

_[Wat u wearing 4 dem date?]_

_"What are we wearing?"_

_[Kazuya said that a good looking street clothes would be fine.]_

_"Um...'good looking street clothes?'"_

_[k thx!]_

_"Wha? All righty then. Anyway thanks and goodbye."_

_"See ya!"_

_[Your welcome Seiko!]_

And with that the call ended and the messages stopped. Seiko sighed, and then went to her closet, looking for a good pair of clothes.

**_AND NOW WE'RE BACK TO SATOSHI! YAY!_**

Satoshi looked at his sister. Yuka smiled at him, holding a jar of scented beads.

"So are you sure you want me to take this?" Satoshi asked.

"Yup! It's supposed to give good luck and protect the owner!" Yuka said happily.

"I guess I could take it. But...I feel like you should have it. Why waste it on me?"

"Oh...you think I should keep it?"

"Yeah. It will never be a waste to you!"

"Oh...ok!"

Satoshi hugged his sister.

'_I like these little moments_' Yuka thought.

Yuka freed herself from the hug and went to her room. Satoshi went into his closet to find the perfect pair of clothing.

**_WELL, TIME TO GO TO KAZUYA, YES?_**

Kazuya, who was still doing his homework, decided to take a break. It was already 5:00PM.

He laid on his bed, thinking how the date would go. Then a buzz was felt.

[NEW MESSAGE FROM: Naomi Nakashima]

[Kazuya! :D]

Kazuya smiled at the message from his soon-to-be girlfriend.

[Yo! What's up beautiful?]

[Seiko and Satoshi are dating.]

[Mochida and Shinohara? Unlikely couple...but ok?]

[Yeah...they wanna go on a double date...]

[Wait. WHAT!?]

[Um...Accept?]

[i...guess so..]

Kazuya was shocked by that fact. But only for a limited time though.

[YAY!]

[K Talk to u later.]

[Bye!]

Kazuya went to his closet.

_**And that brings an end to dis chapter! So? Any thoughts? Meh. Anyways, while this is on progress, watch for any new stories! And be on a lookout for any other story changing decisions! At the end of the 'normal' chapters, some extras will be put up after, especially the 'other choices' plus, some...other things. Well, till next time...**_

_**:D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1: Futuristic Dream Crap

**Lets do this over again! Chapter 6 is here and the date if finally here! What'll happen to the double date? I don't know! No seriously, Seiko won't tell me!**

**Seiko: Heh heh. You'll just have to see!**

**TELL ME TELL ME! -shakes Seiko rapidly-**

**Seiko: Hoooow abooouut nooo?**

**Disclaimer: DONT MAKE ME REPEAT IT! -sob- I DONT OWN Corpse Party NOR THE CHARACTERS. But I do own Kazuya Nakasone. I made him. Don't think it wrong.**

**_Chapter 6 1/2- Future Dreaming Crap_**

_Note: Chapter 6 is split to two parts, but don't worry the date is in this half and the other half is the end of the date. And I'll update both parts at probably at the same time or with a small time difference. Let's see how it goes_.

"Satoshi...?"

Satoshi mumbled and was still asleep.

"Hey..."

Satoshi turned.

"HEY!"

"HYAAAHH!"

Satoshi turned to see Yoshiki by his side in his bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Satoshi screamed.

"You're lucky no one else is here." Yoshiki replied.

"What time is it?"

"2 in the morning."

"WHA?!"

"Hah! You really fell for that? It's only 6:42!"

"I freaking hate you."

"Hmph."

"So...why the hell are you here?"

"You called me! Don't you remember?"

"Umm..."

_FLAAAAAASSSSHHHHBAAAACCCKKKK_

_RRRIIINNNGG_

_"Hey? Yoshiki? You, uh, there?_

_"What up?"_

_"I got...stuff to talk about, you know where Shinozaki is?"_

_"Shinozaki? I don't know...but I'll find her."_

_"Really, thanks!"_

_"Your welcome."_

_ENNNND OOF FLAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHBAAAAAACCCCCKKKK_

"Oh...right...is Shinozaki here?" Satoshi questioned.

"In the bathroom."

Ayumi returned to Satoshi's room.

"So Mochida, what you wanna talk about?" she said.

"You're in that occult stuff, with paranormal stuff right?" he said.

"Yeah...?"

"I had this weird dream when I went to Naomi's house."

"What was it?"

"So I was walking back from a...store...then I saw y...I mean a couple and Suzomoto and Morishige uh..., doing couple stuff."

"Oh...Kay...?"

"Then Seiko, crying...!"

"Crying...? That's not much like her!"

"I know. But...but...she..."

"She?"

"Had a...knife."

"A KNIFE!?" Yoshiki and Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah but, she, she STABBED ME!"

"S-S-Stabbed y-you...?" Ayumi weakly said.

"Yeah..."

"Ok, um...was it life-like? I mean, was it like, real or felt real?"

"Yeah sort of..."

"Oh no..."

"What? Why with the face...?"

"I think you had a Dream Of Faith!"

"A Dream of what?"

"A Dream Of Faith is a dream where the future is told. It's only caused by spirits. Tricksters."

"Oh god..."

"Yeah..."

"Ahh...I think I might wanna res-"

THUMP!

Satoshi pound his head on the floor and went fast asleep.

"Mochida? MOOOCCHIIIDDAA!"

Shinozaki? Anyone? Where am I?

"Mochida I got a plan!" many voice said. Satoshi appeared in a theater. Naomi and Kazuya had both hands in the popcorn bag.

"How about this? -whisper whisper whisper-"

Satoshi magically got up and went to the restroom. Coming back, Satoshi accidentally bumped Kazuya's drink. Yet it didn't land on Kazuya. Satoshi had a grip on a drink long enough to spill it on...Kazuya's date.

"Ugh! S-Satoshi? W-why?" a voice said.

"N-no! Shinohara did it! She told me too!" Satoshi spoke.

"Seiko...?"

"W-Wha? Naomi wait! It's not like that!" the other voice said.

"MOCHIDA! Why? She was my friend! Why?" it continued.

"MOCHIDA! MOCHIDA!"

"MOCHIDA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Ayumi yelled.

"I got the cold water!" Yoshiki said.

"Wha? Wha-HYAAAAHHHHH!" Satoshi said before Yoshiki splashed him with cold water.

"Mochida are you all right?" Ayumi asked.

"Apart from the side that YOSHIKI SPLASHED COLD WATER ON ME, I'm fine." Satoshi replied.

"Oh thank god! But had any dreams?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe it!" After Satoshi explained everything, Ayumi told him to watch out for his surroundings. If the environment is the same, he must change what happens.

**_TIME TO SEE KAZUYA AND NAOMI, MAKING SURE THEY'RE NOT MAKING BABIES HAPPEN!_**

"Aww come on! Why not...?" Naomi asked.

"Because! It's not like we can just do what we want with it! It's limited!" Kazuya responded.

"But what about the popcorn?"

"Ok, but not mu-"

"BUT POOOOOPPPCCCOOORRRNNNN!"

"All right! God! We'll get a large!"

"Yay!"

"What about Mochida and Shinohara?"

"Oh, they get their own popcorn. None of ours! Hmph!"

Kazuya and Naomi, if you didn't know yet, were talking about how much money should be spent. They had 12,475 yen to spend.

By the time this all passed, it was almost 7:00 PM. Seiko, Satoshi, Naomi, and Kazuya had all met at Kazuya's house. They got into his parents car.

"Hmm. Nice car Nakasone." Seiko said.

"Thanks Shinohara!" Kazuya replied happily.

"Yeah. What type is it?" Satoshi questioned.

"So Naomi, have you chosen the movie yet?" Kazuya said, ignoring Satoshi's question.

"Wha? Hey I'm here! And have a question!" Satoshi yelled.

"Umm. How about 2LDK?" Naomi replied.

"REALLY? ARE YOU ####### KIDDING ME!?" Satoshi yelled.

"Well let's go then!" Kazuya said.

And off they went, talking about the movie, well everybody but Satoshi who still had a question. Little did they know, Seiko had a plan.

"I have a visual. I'll be at the theatre all right Shinohara?"

"Ok. Be READY!"

_**Sorry for a LOOOONNG wait and SHORT chapter. I just moved to CT! So anyways I owe you guys a SUPA DUPA LONG CHAPTA! Probably like 2K words for Part 2. Anyway this had to be made for 2 reasons.**_

_**This chapter was made in case you guys and gals wanted to know about that dream.**_

_**And it's been bugging me to write this!**_

_**But peace till' next time! Oh and one thing. The choices you make will affect the ending! Thank you ProDenis! If I got it wrong, sorry! I had so much pressure I barely had a chance to go online.**_

_**But till next time...**_

_**:P**_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2: A Date To Remember

_**IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I NEED TO WRITE MOAR. Hey I'm back yo! I got another chapter for you guys and gals. I 3 you guys and gals for sticking with me on this story and writing such positive reviews! AWW I LOVE YOU GUYS ! -cough- So anyways, I'm deciding to make TWO ENDINGS! Wait I showed it before? Oh..Meh I'm eat meh sandwich of salami.**_

_**Disclaimer: -munch- -munch- I don't -munch- Corpse Party nor -munch- characters and I -munch- don't own -munch- 2LDK.**_

_**Chapter 6 Part 2/2: A Date To Remember (See What I Did There?)**_

The car majestically pulled to the movie theatre. The light shined on the quad of dates. I said that correctly, right?

Seiko went inside first.

"Are you guys in place?" she said.

"Yup. Are you sure this is gonna work?" someone said.

"Yes! There's no way this plan could fail."

"That's what you say."

Satoshi put her hand on Seiko, almost making her shriek.

"Shinohara?"

"Oh hai Mochida!" Seiko said in her most innocent voice, with an awkward laugh to follow.

"So what you wanna get...?"

"Uhh."

"POOOOOPPCOOORNN!" Naomi yelled at the sight of her date buying popcorn.

"Uhh, not popcorn." Seiko said.

"So a hot dog?" Satoshi said.

"K sure!"

The group walked into the theatre, sitting down on the near last row.

"The movie's about to start. Everybody, SHUT THE HELL UP!" some guy yelled.

"..."

The movie began. Seiko had a devious look.

"Mochida!" she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Here's Plan A!"

"A!?"

"Listen, Naomi's next to you. Just drop something useful, then crouch down, and Naomi should help. Then Nakasone will help too. Ok here." She gave Satoshi a bottle of hot sauce.

_Hot Sauce Acquired_

"Why did you say that?" Satoshi said, questioning the girl why she said the sentence above.

"Doesn't matter. Now go!"

Satoshi nodded. He got out his phone and dropped it. He went down to look for it. As planned, Naomi went to help Satoshi, somehow...

He stood up. Kazuya's eyes were glued to the screen. Satoshi wondered how he was going to do this, when something fell. Kazuya examined it, leaving Satoshi confused. He ignored this fact and went on with the hot sauce. Then he went down. Naomi found the phone. Satoshi thanked her.

Kazuya put his hand in the popcorn. Seiko grinned with excitement. He picked up the piece of popcorn. The more close it got to his mouth, the more Seiko grinned. As soon as he dropped it in his mouth, Seiko was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Shinohara, stop smiling! You'll give it away!" Satoshi whispered.

"I just can't stop!" Seiko whispered back.

Kazuya already placed the popcorn in his mouth. He let it float in his mouth. Then he started to bite his lip softly, then with more force, finally putting his lip inside his mouth.

He then said to Naomi "I got to go, AH, somewhere..."

"Huh? Ok...?" Naomi said.

"Sorry, just got, AH! The runs!" Kazuya ran straight to the exit.

"...What was that...?" Naomi asked herself.

Satoshi shrugged while Seiko just kept watching. The movie kept going as Kazuya drowned himself in water. His tongue was burning, getting hotter by the second. Kazuya tried his best to cool it down but it just wouldn't.

Seiko nudged Satoshi and showed her drink and motioned a drop of water on Naomi, looking like it was

"Hey Mochida, I'm going to get water, ok?" Seiko whispered.

"All right, but get me a snack?" Satoshi asked.

"No." Seiko said and then left.

Satoshi kept watching the movie. It was near the ending, as both actresses were laying on the floor. Satoshi scooted closer to Naomi, who blushed a bit. They both were about to join until Seiko and Kazuya came back, with Kazuya wearing sunglasses and Seiko with a hot dog.

"Thank you, Shinohara." Satoshi said.

"For what? This is mine!" Seiko said and scarfed down her hot dog.

Naomi looked at Seiko and Satoshi, and wondered whether they were actually a couple.

Naomi knew she was going to have to test their 'relationship.'

After the movie was over, the group went outside. They were heading to their second part of their date. A dinner at the local restaurant.

So they ordered.

'_Time for Test 1!_' Naomi thought.

Naomi decided to ask them questions.

"Hey guys. Can I, uh, ask some questions?" Naomi asked the other 'couple.'

"S-sure." Satoshi replied.

"S_eparately_?' Naomi said.

"W-wha? Uh, ok...?" Seiko said.

Seiko went to the bathroom.

"So, what do you mostly like about Seiko?" Naomi asked. Right at that moment, Satoshi knew he was being questioned for the couple problem.

"She's got pretty eyes...and such um, beautiful hair...heh." Satoshi replied. He wasn't even past the first question and he was already failing.

"Oh...why did you choose her?" Naomi asked, this time a bit with emotion.

"Oh, she's got a great...personality. She's also...pretty."

"Heh. Um, last one. Have you guys, did _anything_ special?" Naomi said, sounding a little like she was going to cry.

"Um, nothing really."

Soon Seiko came back, and Satoshi went. Naomi asked the same questions.

"He's really handsome and such a precious guy." she said.

"Such a great style and package..."

'_Time for...Test 2._' Naomi thought.

"If, you guys are really...a couple...prove by doing this!" Naomi said to them, kissing Kazuya right on his mouth. Kazuya had a wide-eyed expression, yet enjoyed it.

"Wha?" Seiko said.

"Do it. Prove you are a couple."

Both Satoshi and Seiko turned to each other. Satoshi gulped. Seiko quivered in a bit of fear. They closed onto each other. Seiko opened her lips slightly, along with Satoshi. Was this going to happen? Were they going to kiss?

They were about to touch lips when Naomi ran out. Satoshi noticed her and followed her, leaving Kazuya and Seiko behind.

Satoshi finally noticed her. But what should he say?

**_"Why did you run away from that?"_**

**_or_**

**_"Do you still love me?"_**

**_YAY! I'm done with another chapter! So what do you guys think Satoshi should say? 2 things: 1. A new person will join my fanfiction journey from fame! A fangirl who likes to write...yaowie? Yaoo? Whatever the hell it's called. And I've been watching Persona 4 from a youtuber named Nicob, and I like it! So for a later time, a Persona 4 fanfiction will be written one by my helper and another by me and my helper! So see ya! 'Till next time. :D_**


	8. Friendship And Chats

_**:O Wow it's already been Christmas. I don't mean to be religiously mean...so if you don't have that holiday, I'm sorry! ._. Anyways, here are for you, another serving of a Corpse Party chapter! Oh and I wanna show you guys someone... C'mon type.**_

_**?: Hi.**_

_**LOLzMaxerMineMan: Don't be shy!**_

_**?:...**_

_**LOLzMaxerMineMan: Ugh, she'll won't show. Well maybe she'll show herself in a different story to a chat! So if you have any questions about her, put it in the reviews or PM me! Well let's begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Corpse Party nor its characters. But that doesn't concern me. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna go hide in a corner.**_

_**Chapter 8- Friendship And Chats**_

Naomi was sitting on a park bench, just blocks away from the restaurant. Satoshi caught up to her. Satoshi wondered what he should say.

He thought for some time, then spoke his words.

"Why did you run away from that?" Satoshi asked Naomi. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Then she finally answered.

"I-I couldn't s-see you with m-my best friend. W-Why did you g-go out w-with her?" Naomi sobbed weakly.

Satoshi sat quietly, trying to avoid the question. But Naomi still looked at him, tears streaming down from her face. Satoshi decided to go straight in.

"We uh, um..."

Well maybe not.

"Me and Seiko just want to see if...Uh...we, um, 'had a spark'..." Satoshi managed to say.

"S-Spark?" Naomi said.

'Uh oh. Did I just screw things even more!?' Satoshi thought.

"Yeah, spark. Heh heh. So, um, h-how is your date?" Satoshi said, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"G-good. But stop trying t-to stop the c-conversation." Naomi said. She knew Satoshi's moves.

"Oh, was I? I didn't know!" Satoshi said, with his most innocent voice.

"S-Seriously. Let's g-get back." Naomi said.

"Well...I thought me and Seiko were meant to be. Turns out, I was wrong." Satoshi said, apparently blushing a bit.

'I'm blushing!? Over Seiko!? She wants to be friends with me, I want to be friends with her, so, Oooh. Oooh. OH GOD NO.' Satoshi thought.

"Why are you b-blushing?" Naomi asked.

"..."

"S-Sato-"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING THAT I LOVED SEIKO? I DONT LOVE HER LIKE THAT! I LIKE AS HER FRIEND! I WANNA BE FRIENDS! FRIIIIIEEEEENNNNNDDDDDSSSSS!"

Satoshi yelled.

"..."

"I think we should head back."

"Y-Yeah."

Naomi walked beside Satoshi, almost both holding hands. They would've, but they both had different lovers. Or at least one of them did. They walked back, as Satoshi smiled, knowing he at least helped Naomi a bit. Satoshi still wondered why she was cried. Naomi didn't explain much, but would have it been risky to ask the reason why? Would it too much to ask if he told her the reason why he dated Seiko? No, he shouldn't overthink it. No.

Back at the restaurant, Seiko and Kazuya were just eating their dishes when they noticed Naomi and Satoshi came back.

"Well, well, look who came back." Seiko said.

"Shut up." Satoshi said.

"Well one of you has to pay up. The bill's 11,663 yen."

"Woah, what did you eat?" Satoshi asked.

"Not important, what's up with Naomi?" Kazuya asked, pointing at her.

"Nothing important, let's just enjoy this delicious meal." Satoshi said. And they did...n't.

The next day, Naomi woke up, rubbing her eyes a bit, trying to remember last night's memories. She laughed and felt sad after. She shook her, got up and dressed and went to breakfast. And who should be there but Seiko.

"Oh hiya Naomi!" Seiko said.

"Mooom. We have an intruder." Naomi said, jokingly.

"Shut up. Your mom let me in." Seiko replied.

"What? But where is-"

"Out buying groceries. Mind paying me the butter?"

Naomi passed Seiko the butter as Seiko cooked, tossed and fried something.

Naomi was scared of what Seiko was making. Seiko had that look in her eyes.

"Hey Naomi~" Seiko said, seductively.

"What?", an unsuspecting Naomi said.

"I could sure use a break but oh these pans and pots need to be watched. May you?" she said, with full drama.

"Fine, you lazy head."

Naomi fell for her trap.

Naomi stood in front of the stove and watched the pans. Seiko slowly loomed behind Naomi and stuck out her hands. She kept them in front of her, slowly moving forward, slowly. Slowly.

"Sei-"

Seiko immediately grabbed Naomi's breasts and began turning them around by each other.

"Mmm, this break is very, very relaxing. MMM!" Seiko said.

"Seiko, s-stop! Ah s-stop that, tickles!" Naomi lied. Course, she liked a bit, but not from Seiko. Satoshi once did that, but Naomi slapped him across his cheek.

"SOOO, relaxing!"

Over at Yoshiki's house, Yoshiki and Satoshi were playing Pokemon, on the 3DS. Yup, they are that young-acting.

Satoshi had the opposing lead with a Level 87 Charizard, while Yoshiki had a Level 78 Snorlax.

"DAMMIT!" Yoshiki yelled at Satoshi.

Satoshi killed Yoshiki's Pokemon with a swift move of Quick Attack and made Snorlax faint.

"Well, that's 24 to 1." Satoshi said, with a smirk.

"No, REMATCH DAMMIT!" Yoshiki yelled from his lungs. Luckily, they were at Yoshiki's apartment, so thank god no one heard that.

"Aww, but I wanna play!" Ayumi whined. What? Can't a spiritual class rep like a special game like Pokemon?

"I SAID REMATCH!" Yoshiki said. Ayumi still took the game system away. She ran across the hall from Yoshiki's bedroom to the bathroom and locked herself.

"Shinozaki, open the damn door!" Yoshiki yelled. He could hear Satoshi snickering in the background.

"No! I want to plaaaay..." Ayumi said innocently.

"Oh no! No! I ain't even gonna think about passing you up." Yoshiki replied.

"Pleeeease?" Ayumi begged.

"Nope."

"PLEASSSEEE?"

"No way."

"PLZZZZZ!?"

"Meh...alright fine." Yoshiki said, giving up. They both were already in love and well, was dating. So this was a normal everyday life in them. Except Satoshi was there.

Meanwhile, back at Naomi's, the girls were still doing their 'thing.'

After Seiko stopped, Naomi turned around at her.

Seiko smiled at Naomi's face. It wasn't puffy like before. It wasn't red.

It was just...swell, great, perfect. Whatever you called it. Seiko hugged Naomi out of nowhere, almost surprising her. Naomi knew Seiko did random things like this, so she just hugged back.

Seiko went back to cooking and Naomi helped along.

"Hey Naomi, what do you think of that Kazuya guy?" Seiko asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's great." Naomi replied.

"Great!? That's it? Not dreamy or stylish or anything? GREAT!?" Seiko yelled.

"...Uh, I guess he's..." Naomi thought for a while. Then she had a dorky smile.

"Such a hunk..." Naomi said.

"Really?" Seiko replied.

"Yeah, of course his personality is great, but seriously what a dream boy..."

"Well, I guess it's what you like really. "

Seiko finished cooking and put the breakfast on the table in the living room.

"Bon appetite!" Seiko said.

"I'm really afraid. You sure you didn't put anything?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, trust me!" Seiko replied. Of course, if Naomi heard Seiko more clearly, she had a small lying voice in there.

"All righty then!"

Naomi cut a piece of the breakfast and put it in her mouth while Seiko kept stealing looks as she ate.

Satoshi was in bad mood like Yoshiki, as Ayumi kept beating him in the game.

Satoshi put away the game to talk to the two.

"So, how are you guys with your 'relationship'?", Satoshi asked.

"We're doing fine!" Ayumi said, cheerfully.

"Meh, we're great. How is it with you and Seeeeiiiikooo?" Yoshiki said, spreading Seiko's name playfully.

"Shut up. You know it's just a trick. I hope it's working, though. God I hate that Kazuya guy." Satoshi said.

"Ah, I'm sure it'll all work out just fine. Still though, you really got to be careful, making sure Naomi doesn't catch you." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi sat besides Yoshiki's bed as Ayumi and Yoshiki sat near the wall, laying their backs to it.

"So, how's Naomi doing?" Satoshi asked Ayumi.

"Uhh, heh I don't know! I m-mean really! You know, we could go to the park. You know maybe try to see if they're there." Ayumi replied.

"All righty then. Can't be THAT bad, right?" Yoshiki said.

Both boys were walking out and Ayumi called Seiko on her phone.

_Ayumi: Shinohara! Are you done with your side?_

_Seiko: Give me half an hour!_

_Ayumi: W-What? No! I'm your class rep, and as your class rep, I demand you to answer me and go to the park._

_Seiko: Why exactly?_

_Ayumi: Doesn't matter. Now as your class rep I have to-_

_Seiko: WELL SCREW YOU TOO!_

Ayumi had a mad/confused face. Yoshiki called her to come and off she went.

Seiko hung up Ayumi on the phone and continued with Naomi. She had exactly 30 minutes of time. Not a lot, but it'll do.

**STARTING TIME: 12:35 PM**

**DEADLINE: 13:05 PM**

Seiko kept this mind as she watched Naomi eat her breakfast.

"H-Hey, did you put something in this food...?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Some butter, some boku, a bit of wine, some cheese." Seiko said.

"W-Wait, WHAT!?" Naomi said. Then she hiccuped.

"Oh, yay!"

"S-Seiko, oh -hic- God. Why would y-you do this..." Naomi said lazily. The wine was starting to take in and because it was her first time, Naomi would have a higher chance of getting drunk. Don't ask.

Seiko smiled her usual cat faces.

"Oh Naomi, now who do you REALLY love!?" Seiko asked Naomi as she jumped onto her and tickled her.

"Oh stop it you! Oh, I think -hic- Satoshi is -hic- SOOO..." Naomi began.

"Yes, what? WHAT?" Seiko said.

"Is soo..." and at the exact time, Seiko's alarm ran off at 13:05 PM.

I'm

"DAMMIT!" Seiko said. She had to be at the park. Or else Ayumi would be mad.

"What?" Naomi said playfully. She hiccuped.

"Let's go you drunk Naomi, here's some water." Seiko said as she gave Naomi some water.

She cleaned the whole mess up, wrapped Naomi's breakfast and hers, and went outside.

She whipped out her phone to send a text.

_**And another chapter finished. Woo! I really love you guys and gals for sticking with me even if I've been so inactive for long times. I mean, family, homework and events can really keep a guy busy. But really, I mean, thanks so much for making me feeling like a little celebrity. Not really much of a celebrity, but thanks so much. Review and favorite and new chapters coming at YA! And one thing. Um, as you see, my partner doesn't want to talk...er, type. So, why not break the ice? Ask me questions through reviews and PM and in a different story, I'll make sure your questions shall be answered. Anyways, thanks as always!**_

_**'Till next time...**_

_**:P**_


	9. Two Sides of The Park

_**Hey yo! I'm back with even more words that are just basically a random combination of 26 letters. Yeah, think about that and your life combined now. Ha. Anyways, in this story, you may think it's all just happy and fun and mischief. But that would not go through with me. At least, not all the way. Somewhere in this story of loooove shit's gotta hit the fan. At least once, or twice, or thrice hehehehe. So yeah, this is gonna be that chapter. So prepare your popcorn or whatever cuz it's going to be a bumpy ride. But, uh, this is sort of my first time, so yeah, expect the expected I guess. Uh, also, my computer decided to be a really annoying and broke on me. So, I had to get it repaired. Ugh. Anyway, let's continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party nor it's characters. I have no clever comments for the disclaimer. JUST READ THE STORY OK!?**_

_**Chapter 9- Two Sides of the Park**_

Naomi, still drunk, walked in a drunk way as Seiko first took her to the Shinohara residence to do some..._stuff_. After that, she helped Naomi to get to the park. As soon as they got to the park, Seiko called Ayumi to question where they were at in the park. She replied with Yoshiki, Satoshi, and her being near the fountain. Seiko ran while dragging Naomi behind.

As soon as Satoshi saw Seiko, he waved at them, but soon grew confusion as why she was dragging Naomi like a sack of potatoes. When they got closer, Ayumi discovered Naomi was in a drunk state.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ayumi screamed at Seiko.

"What? Is something wrong?" Seiko playfully replied at Ayumi.

With her best calm voice, Ayumi answered , "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Nakashima is, uh, acting a bit _drunk_ perhaps?"

"Oh right thaaat. About that. Yeah, um, that. So, I kinda made Naomi drink some wine with her breakfast, teehee?"

Right about then, Yoshiki carried Naomi while Satoshi tried to talk to her.

"What happened to you?" Satoshi asked her.

"Oh, y-y-you knooow. Seikoooo was doing h-h-her tricks agaiin. Eheheh." Naomi replied. At least she sounded less drunk. Er, maybe not.

Yoshiki then noticed something on Naomi's phone. It had a conversation on it.

"Uhhh, Shinozaki? You might want to see Nakashima's cell." Yoshiki pointed out. He grabbed it and gave it to Ayumi. Right about then, Mayu came.

Ayumi, in shock, realized that Naomi was texting Kazuya, in _drunk mode_. She read through the conversation and decided to look away, considering what some of the things she sent. In fact, she began to wonder _how _drunk Naomi was and how much Naomi drank considering Seiko said _a little bit_.

Mayu slowly appeared Ayumi's back and loomed over her to look what she was doing.

Ayumi was busy tampering with Naomi's phone until she felt heavy breathing on her neck.

"Is that you Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked.

Mayu stayed silent as Ayumi played with 'Yoshiki.' She began to caress Mayu's neck with her hands as Ayumi looked around Naomi's phone. Mayu was blushing but was with this face : 0-o. Yay for her.

Ayumi then closed her eyes and raised up to Mayu's cheek and almost kissed her until Mayu said "Hey Shinozaki!"

And then Ayumi blacked out. Mayu looked at her as Ayumi laid on the sidewalk in the park.

Yoshiki picked her up, and layed her on the bench. Soon, Naomi 'woke up' from her drunk state and looked around quickly.

"W-where am I...?" Naomi asked.

Satoshi told her before Seiko had a chance to speak with her.

"Wait...Seiko made me drunk!?" Naomi yelled.

"Pretty much." Satoshi replied calmly as everyone in the park stared at them. Seiko blushed and did her usual cat face.

"Oh, I could never stay mad at you!" Naomi told Seiko, and they both hugged.

Satoshi felt a cold wind on his shoulder and suddenly realized he was alone at the park.

'_Wait what? How is t-that possible? I was just there with them!_' Satoshi thought.

He saw the sky was filled with grey clouds. He began to rise from the bench when he saw Naomi crying and walking. He ran up to her to talk with her.

"N-Naomi! What's wrong?" Satoshi asked. He noticed Naomi was carrying a bouquet of flowers. 2 tulips, 2 dandelions, and 2 plumerias, and 1 corpse flower. (And that thing is HUGE!)

"Kazuya...I thought you would know Mochida. He died because of you!" Naomi yelled.

"W-what? But?" Satoshi stuttered.

"All because you pushed him for thinking he cheated on me, he rode on a skateboard by accident and onto the road. Why? Why couldn't you accept the fact that I was with someone else? Why did you confess there? When Kazuya died? Why...?" Naomi questioned.

"N-no Naomi!"

"What? What the hell do you want!?"

"I didn't know he died!"

"How could you say such a thing!? I'll kill you!" And with that, she pushed Satoshi onto a skateboard which rode down into the road and truck was passing by until...

* * *

Satoshi woke up to find himself as he was before, with Ayumi fainted on the bench, Naomi and Seiko hugging, and Mayu and Yoshiki talking. Ayumi began to wake up.

"Oh good, you're awake." Satoshi said.

"Oh hey Shinozaki!" Mayu greeted.

Ayumi gagged, then looked at Satoshi. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you!", Satoshi said. He looked at everyone looking at them. "_In private_."

"Fine."

They walked to the playground were only them and four kids were playing. One of them was secretly staring at them.

"Ok, what do you want Mochida?" Ayumi asked annoyingly.

"Uh, do you remember the dream I had while at your house, 2 weeks ago?" Satoshi asked.

"The one at the movies? Yeah, why?" Ayumi replied suspiciously.

"I-I had it again. And it was at the park. And it was really...weird."

"...Hm. Here? What happened?"

"It was raining, and Naomi ran up to me, saying how I killed Kazuya, and then, I said I didn't know what she was talking about, and then it got fuzzy for me."

"Mochida..." Ayumi said pointing across the park. On a bench, they could see Kazuya _with another girl_.

"What...? No, he what...?" Staoshi stuttered.

Ayumi went on her phone. "And it's going to rain. Today. In _1 hour and 20 minutes._"

**_1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES_**

It lingered in Satoshi's mind.

"No! No! But, what?" Satoshi said.

"Mochida, we can...we can change it...right?" Ayumi asked.

"Ah...ah...No...I...don't know."

"Let's return back to the group..."

* * *

Ayumi and Satoshi sat down with the group. Satoshi looked down and wanted to cry. Ayumi wanted to comfort him, but Yoshiki was with her. Satoshi looked at Naomi, then Seiko.

"_I have two choices..._" Satoshi thought. "_Bail out or stay here. Each one has their problems but..."_

* * *

Kazuya sat next Kohako Koizumi.

"So, if you divide 6 3/4 by 1/2 you get 9/25." Kazuya said.

"Oh, ok. But you mind if we do another topic. Something like, chemistry?" Kohako asked.

"Ehh, how about no?" Kazuya replied, pushing Kohako's face away.

"Aww, but why don't we do something else? I know this is more than a _study _session..." she said while seductively raising and lowering her eyebrows quickly.

"Yeah, no."

Kazuya closed his book quickly, which surprised Kohako.

"I...have to go...see my baby cousin."

"So...why don't I come with you?" Kohako asked.

"Uh...no. I have to go...alone."

Kohako begin to trace her fingers up Kazuya's arm. Kazuya begin to raise her hand, but Kohako put her other hand on his.

"Don't even try..." Kohako asked. She slowly passed her hand on his chest, and began to slowly kiss his neck.

"Ahh...please...park...lover...no..." Kazuya tried to speak, but Kohako tried to bite his neck.

"Oh, what was that Kazuya? I can't hear you~" Kohako said.

"No...go away." Kazuya broke free and pushed her away.

"Aww...why not...?"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Sooo...?"

"I just have to go."

Kazuya packed his bags and left Kohako and said "Naomi's my only one."

As Kazuya left, Kohako eyes suddenly turned revengeful.

"Kazuya **_will _**be mine!" Kohako said.

She suddenly began to think, and smiled slowly.

"_She will be out of the picture._"

**_Yeah, end of chapter! So, whatcha think? Sorry for a 3 MONTH DELAY. I wanted to do my stories, but my computer broke, so I had to get it repaired, plus school was like "HERE'S SOME PROJECT THAT TAKE 4 WEEKS. THEY BE DUE BY TOMORROW OR ELSE YOU ALL FAIL YAY." Sorry, but thanks for sticking with me! Uh, the other story is in the progress. Thanks so much! Uh, anyways thanks for reading!_**

**_~Till next time..._**

**_(This story has a choice and this is it:  
_**

**_Satoshi said something about...bailing. What should he do?_**

**_Bail out or stay at the park?_**

**_Thanks! ) _**


	10. It's Now or Never

**_Hey yo! Welcome back everyone! How was y'all's summer? And like the three months of school? Well, I hope you're ready! I'm going to write the next three chapters, along with the final chapter! So, what'll happen next? Who knows? Well, let's begin. (Also, I'm really sorry!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party nor the characters. So, carry on._**

**_Chapter 10 - It's Now or Never_**

Kazuya had been running for a few minutes. Surely Kohako had given up on catching him and making him her boyfriend, right? Wrong. Kohako was sprinting and was hot on his trail. She was part of the track team, so she had the upper hand. However, the chase was soon coming to an end as Kazuya saw Naomi and well the rest. He focused more on Naomi, seen talking to the others. He was about to catch up to her when Kohako lunged and landed on top of him. He yelped but fell down with Kohako.

"What the he-mmph! Mmph! Mmmmm!" Kazuya mouth was covered by Kohako's hand.

"Now listen, you'll be quiet and we will walk all the way from this spot to my home with any suspicion alright? And I don't want to hear a sound from you, alright!?" Kohako threatened. Kazuya nodded. She let go of Kazuya's mouth, but he had screamed one last time before being covered again, this time with both a blindfold and something like a tissue paper to cover his mouth. However, Kazuya made a foolish mistake to inhale through his nose as the paper had a scent which knocked him out instantly.

Satoshi was only the one who noticed the event and tapped on Ayumi to talk to her.

"Hmm, what's up?" Ayumi asked.

"I just saw Kazuya with that girl and she knocked him out!" Satoshi said.

"What? With a rag or fists?" Ayumi questioned.

"A rag!" Satoshi answered.

"Oh no...oh no no..."

"What?"

"He's going to be knocked out for an hour."

"Wait, isn't that a good thing? That means that I won't be able to push Kazuya! Not that I would..."

"But, something else that's not exactly perfect might happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to investigate."

Satoshi and Ayumi had gotten up and slowly walked over to the other side of the park. Naomi had looked at them weirdly and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Deeuuuuuhh...the playground...?" Ayumi slowly responded.

"Y-Yeah, we just wanna see how the playground is around here, " Satoshi responded.

"Cool, I'll come along too!" Naomi calmly said.

"Sounds fun, I'll join too!" Seiko said.

"You can't, because...you still have the breath of alcohol, Seiko has it on her hands, and plus there might be kids and they'll notice and they'll tell, and police and bye!"

Ayumi and Satoshi quickly ran away, leaving Naomi dumbfounded. Seiko decided to sneak away from the group and see what exactly the duo was up to.

* * *

Kohako carried Kazuya's body as if he was asleep. She quickly looked around and smiled to whoever looked at her and signaled that Kazuya was asleep.

"Just a few more steps, Kazu...just a few more," Kohako said to herself.

She was starting to breathe heavily and realized that she was getting tired. Despite being a great runner, she was not strong enough to carry a human body. She needed a place to rest and not a lot of places were open to her, as Kazuya wasn't going to be asleep for long.

However, something suddenly made Kohako stand up straight, despite Kazuya weighing her down.

"Kohako! What are carrying there?" Satoshi yelled.

Kohako looked behind her and saw Satoshi and Ayumi running after her. She knew them since the beginning of school, but they were just acquaintances. They must have seen her knock out Kazuya. They must have. She quickly looked at the two friends and waved goodbye. Then, she ran as far as she could. All she needed was to run to her home that was close to the park.

Satoshi noticed her boost of speed quickly enough to react and catch up. Ayumi lagged behind and quickly caught up.

Kohako was breathing heavily, looking at Kazuya, his beautiful green hair shining in the sun, his pearly white teeth, his dark blue eyes, she loved everything about this student. She loved him the first time he came to Kisaragi Academy.

Kohako was too much in her thoughts to realize that she was out of the park onto the road. She also didn't hear the sound of the car honking.

Suddenly, a screech, a yell, and a thump were heard.

* * *

"D...Do you think we should follow Ayumi and Satoshi?" Naomi asked Seiko. She still paused between her words, however, it was noticeable (even by text.)

"I don't really see why not. There's not many kids here, plus they ran by the entrance of the park...so I don't see any problems. Let's go!" Seiko cheerfully answered.

They decided to sneak around, to avoid the sight of their friends. They ran from bush-to-bush, tree-to-tree. Despite a few strange looks from other people, no one thought it was odd.

"There they are! Ayumi, and S...Satoshi...and Kazuya!?" Naomi yelled. She quickly covered her mouth. Naomi sat baffled by the scene. She saw Kazuya, unconscious, over Kohako's shoulder while she was running from Satoshi and Ayumi.

"What are they doing...?" Seiko asked.

Naomi wanted to stand up and call for them, but Seiko quickly pulled her down.

"What are YOU doing!?" Seiko quietly yelled.

"I just...I just want to know...what this whole thing was." Naomi asked. She began to cry a bit. However, she wiped away all tears that formed and sat thinking. That is until Seiko gasped.

"What!? What happened Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"K-K-Kohako...she w-w-was hit..."

This was all Seiko managed to say before Naomi stood up and ran towards the entrance of the park.

"No...wha..."

Kohako laid on the road, with Kazuya on the sidewalk. Naomi had a small breath of relief, but still, she approached Kohako, despite Ayumi and Satoshi noticing her.

"K...o...hako...are you still...alive?"

Kohako laid, barely moving. Naomi stood back. She smiled for a bit, but then quickly frowned.

* * *

Satoshi stood behind Naomi.

_No...No! _

He realized soon that everything changed for him. Kazuya had taken Kohako's place in the future. He saved Kazuya, along with himself.

"Ha...ha..." Satoshi tried to laugh with a frown, however, it just turned to tears.

Perhaps, somewhere, he would have been in Kohako's place. He began to walk home leaving everyone behind.

He began to walk into the park as a shortcut. What would have happened if he stopped Kohako, or if he hadn't even noticed Kohako? How would that scene in his head even play out? Satoshi started to walk up the stairway, without even looking at his friends as he walked by them. He sighed. He didn't want to go through any of this anymore. Who started this? This...this whole thing of "guess what's gonna happen next?" Was it a sick joke to them? A prank?

Satoshi was too immersed in his thoughts, he didn't realize the girl in front running down.

"Ok, ok! I'll be right there! I'll go- oogh!"

The girl crashed into Satoshi. Satoshi tried to grab on to something, however, the rain made the handle too slippery for any safety. He suddenly found himself falling down several stairs, more pain being invited into his body. Seconds past before he lost conscious. Surely he hadn't survived. But, still, Naomi and Ayumi were able to find him after the girl panicked.

"No..." Ayumi began.

"Nooooo!" Naomi finished.

As the cold hard rain quickly splashed upon the heads of our friends, Kazuya stood afar, watching them.

"Hmph. Well, this is a surprise. Then again, when is life every laid out for you?"

Kazuya started to walk the other direction, past Kohako's body entering the ambulance, laughing a bit.

* * *

Perhaps this was the true ending.

Perhaps not.

We'll just have to find out, don't we?


End file.
